


Пышка или пончик?

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Юнхо печет в своей пекарне пышки, Джеджун — пончики. Немало сиропа прольется на войне между ними.





	Пышка или пончик?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KPOP-AUFEST](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KPOP-AUFEST).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 48\. out of habbit — по привычке

На Мармеладной улице стояли две пекарни. Разделяло их не больше двухсот метров, и расположены они были примерно друг напротив друга так, чтобы, стоя на элегантном кованом крыльце одной, можно было хорошо увидеть выкрашенную яркой розовой краской цвета Хэллоу Китти (все в соответствии с брендбуком!) дверь другой. Обе пекарни были весьма гостеприимны и ждали гостей с семи-тридцати утра до семи вечера. И не минутой позже, оба хозяина были крайне пунктуальны.

Пекарня с кованым крыльцом принадлежала Чон Юнхо, но сам он готовил редко, предпочитая сочинять кулинарные сонеты и даже жор-баттлы, лежа на диване прямо в главном зале кафе и поглядывая на посетителей. Посетители поглядывали на Юнхо в ответ, но, так как хозяин пекарни славился своей красотой далеко за пределами Мармеладной улицы, все, вроде, оставались довольны. Двадцать один специально обученный пекарь, которых Юнхо пригласил из разных стран мира, работали на кухне вместо него, готовые поприветствовать и накормить выпечкой гостей со всего города.

Фирменным блюдом пекарни Юнхо были пышки.

Ким Джеджун, которому идея открыть пекарню именно на Мармеладной улице пришла раньше, чем до этого додумался Чон Юнхо (утверждали источники, близкие к Джеджуну), потратил большую часть своего стартового капитала на краску из брендбука Хэллоу Китти (потому что не хотел, чтобы посетители его пекарни смотрели на его прекрасную красоту, но как-то оживлять интерьер все равно надо было). Так как денег у него особо не оставалось, вместо профессиональных пекарей на кухне у него подрабатывали гастарбайтеры (от слова “байт” — они сперва пожрать пришли) из Японии. 

— Но они, между прочим, подходили к делу с душой и сердцем! Вкладывали всех себя в каждую крупинку муки! Каждое взбитое яйцо, каждый грамм сахара!.. — патетично размахивая руками, забасил вместо рассказчицы Широта Юу (один из тех самых гастарбайтеров).

— Зато у Юнхо-сана пекари выпрыгивают из печи, как из табакерки, и делают по шесть синхронных сальто в воздухе. Все двадцать один человек! — возразил ему второй гастарбайтер, Ямашита Томохиса, с удовольствием наблюдавший с порога двери розовой пекарни акробатические трюки, исполняемые через дорогу.

— Ты слишком добрый, Ямапи, у нас тут намечается трагедия, почище “Ромео и Джульетты”, — возразила рассказчица, после чего оба они были посланы обратно на кухню.

Пекарня Джеджуна была тоже очень хорошо известна в городе, а самые особенные истории рассказывали про джеджуновы пончики.

Можно долго распинаться о том, какой сиропопролитной и трепещущей самую начинку была кулинарная война на Мармеладной улице. И к каким только ухищрениям они не прибегали! Джеджун придумал новый пончик без дырки и назвал его берлинером в честь одного из постоянных посетителей, который постоянно приводил с собой много друзей. В ответ на это Ямапи позвал всех _своих_ друзей, и, хотя большая часть из них тоже оказалась неплатежеспособными гастарбайтерами, хайп они создали немаленький, и на следующий день очередь за пончиками выстроилась от самого перекрестка. 

Тэиль (один из танцующих пекарей) зарегистрировал профиль в инстаграме и каждый день выкладывал туда фотки Юнхо, а, когда тот не хотел делиться своей красотой с миром, фотки Тэена, Юты и Доена. Широта зарегистрировал в твиттере Джеджуна, но, так как тот делиться своей уникальной красотой все еще не хотел, фотографировал пончики и Ямапи, эти самые пончики жующего. Так были изобретены микроинфлюенсеры, хотя людей, приходящих полюбоваться на Юту и Тэена все равно было больше.

В общем продолжалось это целую вечность, и вся Мармеладная улица была охвачена этим противостоянием. Кто красивее: Джеджун или Юнхо? Кто готовит лучше: Широта и его испанская бабушка или Джонни и его проверенные чикагские рецепты? Кто жует выпечку умильнее: Ямапи или Хэчан? 

И что, в конце концов, лучше: пышка или пончик?

Все это волновало город, газеты и общественность, но самим Юнхо и Джеджуну было, в принципе, абсолютно наплевать. Закрыв свои пекарни ровно в семь вечера, они расходились в разные стороны, но их путь лежал в один и тот же уютный домик через два квартала от Мармеладной улицы, прямо у берега реки. По привычке поцеловав Джеджуна у порога, Юнхо, которому идти домой было на пятьдесят метров ближе, включал чайник и ставил на плиту сковородку. Вся эта пекарская лихорадка была очень хороша для бизнеса, но на ужин семейная чета (женаты уже 22 года) единогласно предпочитала мясо.


End file.
